More Than Words
by SLopez
Summary: Emma and August. 7 Days. 7 Drabbles. 100 Words. Written for the Wooden Swan Week.
1. Leather Jacket

_This is an idea I had during an extra boring class this morning and it will be my contribution to Wooden Swan Week. It's basically 7 drabbles of 100 words each (I might cheat a little bit by a few words sometimes), one for each day of the week._

_There's gonna be a little bit of everything. I hope you enjoy. Just let me know! :)_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing_

* * *

**More Than Words**

**Day 1: Leather Jacket**

There's a card box at her doorstep, with only the words _Princess Emma_ written across the top of it. She takes it inside, reaches for a knife and cuts the duck tape that was keeping the box securely closed.

Her heart skips a beat as she takes out a very familiar leather jacket. She lifts it up to her nose and inhales deeply, a wave of memories hitting her and tears prickling at her eyes. It's incredible how his scent is still impregnating the leather.

She pretends his arms are around her that night.

She cries when she wakes up.


	2. Fairytale Dreams

**More Than Words**

**Day 2: Fairytale Dreams**

It always starts the same way: she's much younger and she's running through a forest, after a boy with a red mop of hair that's slowly turning auburn. They grow together and she feels happy, but he never stops running and she never stops chasing. And just when all she has to do is stretch her arm and touch him, she wakes up, breathless and incomplete.

It's only when she sees Geppetto with young Pinocchio in tow that she puts two and two together.

She can't help but wonder if she'll ever know how the dream ends. She hopes it ends better than reality.


	3. Waking Up

**More Than Words**

**Day 3: Waking Up**

The solution seems very simple. All she has to do is give him the same potion that restored Sneezy and Belle's memories. The problem is she'd have to insert the scars of a 35 year-old man into a child's body.

She doesn't care, though. She just wants to bring him back, and she looks everywhere for the tiniest sliver of hope.

There's some magic in her, so she gives him the potion and kisses his forehead. Maybe it's that easy.

A bright light spreads through his body, until it reveals what she was hoping for.

She lets out a tearful chuckle, relieved. He smiles back at her.


	4. What If

**More Than Words**

**Day 4: What If**

"Have you ever wondered what would've happened if you hadn't left me?"

They're different now, so there's no malice in her words, nor does she want to make him feel guilty.

His answer comes in a low voice, almost reverent.

"They would've split us, eventually, but I know we would've met again, and I would've still fallen in love with you. Henry would've still been born, just to a different father. And we would've been extremely happy."

He pauses, looks her in the eye and smiles.

"But you know what? Even after all we've been through, I wouldn't change a thing."


	5. Typewriter

**More Than Words**

**Day 5: Typewriter**

His typewriter rests on the desk, taking up much more space than she wanted. He claims to be a writer but, the truth is, she's never seen him type a word in the damn thing.

That day, though, there's a stack of written paper near the typewriter and curiosity takes over her. She sits on the couch with the manuscript and she loses herself in those pages, reading about characters she's never met, yet feel so familiar.

It's only when she reads the last lines, with tears streaming down her face, that she realizes she knows that story. It's hers. And his.


	6. Family Ties

**More Than Words**

**Day 6: Family Ties**

He can take a hint, he simply chooses not to. And, after the fifth time she's turned down his proposal, she still can't figure out why. Does he enjoy being rejected or is he trying to tire her into accepting?

All thoughts fly out of her mind when she feels his hands on her stomach and sees him get down to the level of her very prominent belly.

"Your mommy is stubborn and wants to live in sin. But don't worry, Amelia, I'm even more stubborn."

She smiles softly. Yes, she'll accept his proposal, someday. She just wants to see him suffer a little longer.


	7. Jack Daniels

_Okay, here it is, the last chapter. I had a lot of fun with this week and with these drabbles and I will try to be more active and write more. I hope you enjoyed reading these things as much as I enjoyed writing them. :)_

_I apologize beforehand for this chapter though, but given the prompts, this was the best I could think of._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing._

* * *

**More Than Words**

**Day 7: Jack Daniels**

She gets home to find him sitting on the couch, eyeing a bottle of whiskey, and debating whether or not to give into temptation. He's told her everything about his addictions, and, in fact, she hasn't seen him touch alcohol for over ten years.

She won't let him start now. Every couple has problems and they're no exception. They simply have to sort them out.

"Are you gonna leave me," he asks, voice breaking, a broken shell of a man.

She doesn't answer. She sits on his lap and kisses his lips softly. "We'll be okay."

They'll be okay.

**THE END**


End file.
